


Just give me a reason

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just give me a reason</p><p>Just a little bit’s enough</p><p>Just a second we’re not broken just bent</p><p>And we can learn to love again</p><p>It’s in the stars</p><p>It’s been written in the scars on our hearts</p><p>We’re not broken just bent</p><p>And we can learn to love again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give me a reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightLife413 (PeachMoonPrince)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachMoonPrince/gifts).



> Here have some crappy DirkJake

Your name is Dirk Strider and your boyfriend is stressed out and you cant do _anything_. His home life is getting difficult and the end of the school year is taking a large toll on him. But he wont ask for the help you so want to give.

            You two have been dating three months now and you are both starting to question it. Jake is stressing over it too. So between school, home and the relationship, he is broken. And it hurts you so much.

            At school he started treating you differently. You guys cants act like a couple because no one knows so to everyone there you are just friends. But Jake goes off with his friends and your friends Jane and Roxy just talk to each other, so you are left in the dust. It hurts.

            One day you write Jake a note. You are confused and hurt by his behavior and you tell him so. You press the note into his hand as you walk past him, the two of you heading to different classes. He looks confused for a moment before giving you that smile that you fell in love with when you first met him, then you are left in the dust outside your science class.

            The school day ends and Jake seems fine. Hes smiling and laughing and together you walk to the buses. He gives you a tight hug and as you turn to go you hear his voice once again. “Dirk!” he calls and you turn back. He presses a note into your hand then hes off on his bus, out of your line of sight.

            Your heart is pounding and your stomach is churning as you take your customary place next to your friend Meenah on the bus. She scoots out of the seat and lets you take window seat. She turns back to a conversation she was having with the loud mouthed Kankri and feminist Porrim.

            You open the note and read what it says.

 

            Dear Dirk,

Im sorry about how Ive been treating you. Ive just hit that bump in relationships where you are question everything. Plus school is stressing me out along with all of that stuff going on at home with Grandma.

Ive been thinking about us a lot and it isn’t weighing well, if you understand my meaning. I don’t want to break up with you (and Im not planning on it either) but all of this stress is killing me.

Again, Im sorry.

Much love, Jake English.

 

“Yo Dirk, everything all right with you and English?” Meenah asked, having seen part of the note over your shoulder. “I saw that fish line and I wanted to make sure my best bro was okay.”

“Yeah Peixes, me and Jake are fine.” You say, quickly refolding the note. “Thanks for your concern though.”

“No glubbin problem bro.” She bumped your shoulder with a bright, fishy smile and turned back to her conversation.

You pull out your headphones and plug them into your phone. Sick beats pound in your ears as you open your text messages.

 

Jake, I understand. I know you don’t like asking for help and Im not going to force you to talk to me, but I want you to know that I am always here to help in anyway I can.

I guess the reason I was so confused and hurt was because I didn’t know all the facts and you know how that makes me.

I know you are questioning our relationship right now – I am too- but I hope that we can make it through this, because I really do love you.

 

You press send and before long you are at your bus stop. You pull off your headphones to say goodbye to Meenah and you hear the song playing.

 

_Just give me a reason_

_  
Just a little bit’s enough_

_  
Just a second we’re not broken just bent_

_  
And we can learn to love again_

_  
It’s in the stars_

_  
It’s been written in the scars on our hearts_

_  
We’re not broken just bent_

_  
And we can learn to love again_

 

You swallow and get off the bus. You walk home, the lyrics squished in your mind and you decide to wait and find your reason.

           

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Just Give me a Reason by Pink and Nate Ruess


End file.
